


Hidden Cub

by lexiegreen_anonymous



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cadre brotherhood, F/M, M/M, Young Aedion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiegreen_anonymous/pseuds/lexiegreen_anonymous
Summary: This is just my take on Aedion's story if Gavriel learned about his existence much earlier. Rowan knew the moment he met Aedion so what if Aedion ran into one of the cadre when he was still living in Wendalyn after his mother dies before he is sent to Terrasen.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Gavriel, Aedion's Mother/Gavriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Hidden Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post and honestly I am not that great of a writer I am trying this out for fun, so please be nice.  
> (All characters, places and events that take place during throne of glass series belong to Sara J. Maas)

Chapter 1:

Mommy was gone. Everyone told me she was in a better place, but what was a better place than here with me? She was the only one that loved me, the only one that didn’t think I was a freak half-breed. She made me feel special and now all that was left were these people, the people who only seemed to tolerate what I was. I can still hear their whispers about the bastard prince of Wendlyn that nobody wanted or knew what to do with now. I don’t want to be their problem anymore, so I ran.

I spent the past five days since mom died living in the streets of Wendlyn scared, hungry, and alone. Stealing food is harder than it looks. I really miss my mommy. Maybe I should go back, at least I’d have food and be warm, and I could pretend to be normal like mommy taught me to. Plus, it smells awful down here and the sounds are way too loud, it makes my head hurt. No! I can’t go back. they don’t want me, but I have nowhere else to go.

I‘ve been camped out in a small alley for the past few days. As nightfall hits, I settle down in the back corner behind a garbage can. It smells like rotten eggs back here, but I don’t like to be out in the open and at least I am semi hidden. I grab one of the few pieces of bread I took with me from the castle stuffed in my bag. Once I finished that I grabbed my blanket and my stuffed lion for protection slowly falling asleep.

I wake up to someone nudging me with their sword. I jump back, startled to see a tall man with long dark black hair, tan skin and sharp teeth. His ears though are pointed like mine are sometimes when I get scared. Mommy always hides me when that happens, but he doesn’t seem to be hiding. He’s covered in weapons and surrounded in darkness. My head tells me to run, but my senses tell me it’s safe.

I follow my head, darting to the left of the man, but he’s much faster and grabs me the second I do. There’s a sudden flash and my senses sharpen, and I know I’ve caught him by surprise and use it to squirm out of his grip, bolting down the alley to the street ahead. Once I reach the street and I look behind me and the man is gone. I look around, but I can’t place where he is, though I get the feeling he’s still close by.

The streets are filled with people and as I walk through the crowds they part away from me. People point and scowl as I pass, I wrap my arms around myself. I don’t understand why they’re staring at me. There’s another boy with his mommy and he points at my ears. Lifting my hands up I feel they’ve become pointy at the top. I gasp, I did that thing mommy calls shifting. I’m not supposed to do that especially, not in public. Panic fills me and I frantically dash into the nearest alley, all thoughts of the mysterious man gone.

No, no, no what did I do! Backing up against a wall, I wrap my arms around myself. I struggle to breathe; how could I be so dumb! Mommy gave me one rule and I broke it. It wasn’t safe, it wasn’t safe, that’s what she said I had to be careful or they’d take me away. Is this why she left, because I’m bad and can’t listen? Dark spots cloud my vision and everything blurs.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab my arms and pull me to their chest, hugging me tight. “Breathe kid, just relax it’s alright.” He soothes, rubbing my back as I breathe in his scent. His scent smells like death, I should be terrified but there’s another faint smell there too, one that smells of home.

“Who are you kid?” He asks. His voice gruff and powerful, and I push myself further into the corner.

“I’m Aedion.” I reply.

“How old are you?” He asks

I hold out five fingers for him to see.

“Where’s your mother” He says with a nod.

I don’t want to answer, so I just shrug. I know I should probably run, mommy always said don’t talk to strangers, but something about him feels safe. He was opening his mouth to say something when I hear shouts.

“He’s over here! I found him!”

Williamson, the captain of the guard comes running over placing himself between me and the man. Inclining his head towards the man, he states “Lorcan, it’s a pleasure to see you but I must be taking Prince Aedion back to the castle.”

“I doubt it is captain, you should keep better track of the prince. Who knows what’s roaming the streets at night.” Lorcan sneers.

Captain Williamson drags me away from Lorcan, but even as we head back to the castle, I can still feel Lorcan’s eyes on me.

“What were you thinking running away like that. Do you know who that was? That was Lorcan Salvatore one of Maeve’s commanders, I know you’ve been told the stories. He could have killed you and probably would have if I hadn’t gotten there in time. Just wait till your uncle hears about this” Captain Williamson yells at me.

Captain Williamson brings me straight to my uncle the second we get back to the castle. “Where have you been Aedion? Your mother would be so disappointed in you, taking off like that. Look at you, what have you been told about shifting; not in public.” He lectures. I lower my head. guilt gnawing me, mommy would be upset. I broke her rules today and I was bad, she would be mad. Uncle Glaston sighs “Don’t do this again Aedion you’re not to leave the castle alone and keep your abilities in check. Now head up to your room, I’ll send one of the maids to help you get washed up for dinner.” I nod my head and Captain Williamson led me upstairs to my room.

As I climb the stairs to my bedroom I get hit with Lorcan’s scent. Glancing around, but I don’t see anybody but when I reach my room, the scent gets stronger and Captain Williamson doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss and leaves me alone. I enter the room slowly and sitting on the bed is my stuffed lion that I left in the alley. “Hunter” I yell I ran over to my bed and grabbed Hunter and hugged him tight. I thought I’d lost him forever.

Lorcan must have brought him back, Lorcan is one of the legendary warrior from the story’s mommy used to tell. He was part of what people call the cadre with the two wolves, two birds, the lion and commander Lorcan. Lorcan was considered the deadliest of them all but mommy didn’t like to tell many stories about him. He didn’t seem all that bad though, he brought Hunter back to me and calmed me down. Mommy’s favorite though was the lion, she told many stories about him. I loved hearing about the wolves, but the lion was secertly my favorite too. The lion made me feel safe for some reason, just like hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do first person for Aedion's point of view and might play around with third person for Gavriels I haven't decided yet. I hope you liked it and it wasn't completely awful.


End file.
